


tomorrow will take care of itself

by perfectlyrose



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e16 Election Day Part I, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t believe this was happening. Donna’s hands were in his hair and her mouth was on his and she tasted a bit like overpriced scotch and a bit like salvation.<br/><br/>She tasted like <i>finally</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow will take care of itself

**Author's Note:**

> *waves awkwardly* so this is my second time writing these characters and the first time writing smut for them so... this is me showing up to the fandom ten years late with starbucks and smut. please enjoy :)

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Donna’s hands were in his hair and her mouth was on his and she tasted a bit like overpriced scotch and a bit like salvation.

She tasted like _finally_.

“Donna,” he said, breathless as they came up for air. “Donna, Donna, Donna.”

“You just like saying my name, don’t you?” And oh breathless sounded good on her.

“Why do you think I never used the intercom?”

(His smirk was the same one she’d seen for years when he thought he’d just won an argument or been particularly witty.)

“You are a foolish man, Joshua,” she said, smile breaking over her face.

“You know what? I’m not even going to argue that.”

“You not arguing? The world must be ending.”

“Why are you talking when we could be, I don’t know, doing other things with our mouths?” His lips bumped against the corner of her mouth, issuing an invitation for her to resume the kissing he’d been thoroughly enjoying a short time ago.

“You make an excellent point.” Donna slotted her lips against his, pressing him back into the wall of her hotel room as he slid a hand up the back of her sweater.

It didn’t take long for her tongue to make its way back into his mouth. She was waging war on his senses with the determination and confidence of a warrior woman of old and hadn’t figured out that he’d surrendered about eight years ago.

Her nails scratched along his scalp and Josh couldn’t keep his hips from jumping forward at the sensation, couldn’t keep his fingers from digging into her hip and burying themselves deeper in her hair.

His head was spinning much more from her than from the scotch and he was suddenly glad that she hadn’t suggested another drink. He wanted to remember every single second of this.

Donna eased one hand from the back of his neck, sliding it down until it rested directly over his racing heart. She disentangled herself from the kiss slowly, giggling when Josh tried to chase after her lips, eyes still closed.

“Much as I like the idea of having my way with you against this wall, we should probably move to the presumably comfortable bed over there.”

“Big fan of the wall idea. We should definitely come back to that,” he said, pressing his lips against the side of her neck.

“Josh!”

“I’m serious,” he said, trailing his way down towards her collarbone.

“So am I! Don’t want you to hurt yourself, old man. You’ve still got work to do.” She stepped back. “Bed. Now.”

Josh slumped back against the wall for a moment. “You know, you’re really hot when you’re ordering me around.”

“Go!” she said, swatting him on the shoulder with one of her shoes that she’d just taken off.

“Yes ma’am.” He pushed off of the wall and started sauntering towards the bed, shedding his tie along the way.

He flopped down on the bed on his back, legs still halfway off the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows just in time to see Donna slip her thin sweater over her head. Josh stared at her, mouth agape.

Her hair was all mussed and staticy from the sweater and her bra was something white and possibly lacy and Josh didn’t think he’d ever seen anything as beautiful as her standing there, smiling shyly at him.

Then the corner of her mouth ticked up, transforming her expression into a smirk as she deftly pulled down the zipper of her skirt and pushed it off her hips and Josh’s eyes were no longer anywhere near her face. He ran his gaze over her greedily, taking in everything he’d been dreaming about, fantasizing about if he was being honest, for years.

The reality of Donna in nothing but a bra and panty hose and lace undies was better than anything he’d ever imagined because she was _real_.

She started walking towards him and his eyes locked on the way her breasts bounced slightly with every step. It was one of those things he’d tried to pretend not to notice when they were in the White House but now that he had the chance to really _look_ he wasn’t going to waste one moment.

“Scoot back a bit,” Donna said when she was standing between his legs.

Josh scrambled to do just that, settling more in the middle of the bed. Donna crawled on the bed, crawled up him until their faces were even. His eyes flicked from her face to her breasts and back.

“Donna, I, I–” She didn’t let him find whatever words he was searching for, cutting him off by pressing their lips together again.

As their tongues tangled together again, Josh fumbled with the clasp of her bra. He let out a victorious noise into their kiss as it finally came undone. Donna pulled away and sat back putting pressure on his trapped erection. She shrugged her bra off and dropped in on the floor next to the bed.

Josh immediately reached up to palm her newly freed breasts, squeezing and fondling. Donna ground down on him in retaliation before reaching to start attacking the buttons on his shirt. Once his shirt was open Donna leaned back down, putting her mouth right by his ear.

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” she said, lips brushing the shell of his ear, making him shiver.

“We should fix that.” Josh gripped her hips and rolled them over so he was hovering over her, their hips pressed together and legs tangled. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss, reveling in the way that the slip slide of her lips against his, the glide of her tongue against his, made his brain go silent in a way that nothing had ever managed before. There was no thought of the imminent election or media coverage or anything else that had been dominating his thoughts for the past year.

Donna, like she always had been, was his calm center, his shelter in the storm.

He sat back and shucked off his wrinkled button down before pulling his undershirt over his head.

“Good start,” Donna said, brushing a thumb over one of his nipples before trailing down to tug at the waistband of his pants. “Think you can do better though.”

“Absolutely,” he agreed.

He scooted down her body, pausing to lave his tongue across her nipple. Josh moved to stand at the end of the bed. Donna propped herself up on her elbows to watch him, hair falling across her shoulders like spun gold and _God_ , when did he become such a sap?

(He suspected it was sometime around the first time she’d sat across a table from him and argued philosophical texts with him with fire in her eyes and a certainty that she was right. Or maybe one of the countless times he’d looked up to find her still working across from him when he’d told her to go home three hours ago.)

He looked up the bed at her, brow crinkling as he reached for the waistband of her pantyhose. Donna nodded once, encouraging him, giving him the permission he was seeking. He quickly pulled her hose down her legs, careless and impatient enough in the action that the fine material ripped where his fingers dug into it.

“Josh! These were my best pair,” Donna complained as he finished rolling them off her legs.

“Sorry,” he said, balling them up and tossing them over his shoulder.

“No you’re not.”

“I’m really not. And while these,” he slid a finger under the waistband of her baby blue, lace panties, “are very pretty, they’re going to have to go too.”

“Do not rip them, Joshua.”

“I won’t, Scout’s honor,” he said, sincere expression painted on his face.

Donna flopped back on the bed with a huff. “Yeah, like you were ever a Boy Scout.”

He just grinned at her and pulled her underwear down her legs gently before dropping them next to the bed. His mouth was partially open as he ran his gaze over her body, not sure where to look first.

“Josh?” She sounded almost unsure in a way he hadn’t heard in a long time.

“You are gorgeous, Donatella Moss. Absolutely stunning.” He put a knee on the bed, leaning over her.

“Yeah, whatever,” she said, smile back on her face as she rolled her eyes.

“I mean it, Donna.” He ran his hands up her thighs, encouraging her to spread them for him.

“I know.”

“Good.” He reached out and wasted no time in pressing his thumb to her clit, making her gasp in a breath.

“Josh!”

“I’m going to start thinking that you like saying my name, too,” he said, starting to rub small circles against the sensitive nub.

“Oh my god.” Her fists clenched in the hotel duvet.

Josh dropped to his knees and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed. “This okay?” He asked peering up at her, breath skittering over her sex.

“God, yes.”

He buried his face between her thighs, devoting himself completely to his chosen task with the same intensity he’d always brought to wrangling Congress and doing the impossible for Leo. Josh flicked his tongue against her clit before moving lower, thrusting his tongue into her in a preview of his plans for later.

Donna fisted her hand in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer, pulling him back up towards her clit. He took the hint and started focusing his attention there, licking and sucking and careful scrapes of teeth. He took one of his hands off her hips and slid them through her wetness berore slowly inserting a finger and then two, curling them just so as he coordinated the movements of his tongue and fingers.

Her grip in his hair tightened as he sped up the movement of his tongue. He bit down gently at the same time his fingers hit a sensitive spot inside of her and Donna shattered around him, walls tightening around his fingers and thighs tightening against his ears, muffling the soft cry she let out.

Josh gently worked her down from the orgasm until he felt the tug in his hair change, becoming more insistent. He raised his head to look at her, quickly wiping the wetness off his face with the back of his hand.

“Get up here,” Donna said, still breathless.

He crawled up her body, taking in how she looked all glowing and sated, cementing the image in his mind.

“Good?” he asked when their faces were even. He leaned his forehead against hers.

“At the risk of you being even more insufferably smug than normal, yes.” She leaned up and  placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Now, you’re still wearing too many clothes.”

Donna rolled her hips against his still trapped erection. “Take them off,” she whispered, lips brushing against his.

Josh rolled off her to stand off to the side of the bed. He fumbled with the button on his pants and quickly unzipped his fly as soon as he had mastered the button. Within seconds, pants and boxers were both on the floor and he was crawling back onto the bed.

Once he was back next to her Donna reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking slowly.

“ _God,_ Donna,” he let out on a groan, dropping his head to rest on her shoulder.

Donna pushed on his shoulder until he flopped onto his back. She swung a leg over him, straddling him, sliding her slick sex against his hardness. “Ready?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Slowly Donna maneuvered until the tip of his cock was just nudging her opening. She leaned down to press her lips to his in a sloppy open mouthed kiss as she eased back on him until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

Josh’s brain shorted out completely as he tried to focus on every sensation at once. It was the warm tightness engulfing him and her mouth on his and Donna twining their fingers together as she she started moving.

Josh reached up with his free hand to palm one of her breasts when she sat back, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Donna threw her head back and she looked like a goddess, riding him and seeking her own pleasure.

It was overwhelming, the friction and the fact that this was happening and that it was _Donna_ here on top of him embarking with him on something he was hoping and praying was so much more than a last minute campaign fling.

He could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, the pleasure fizzing through his veins and threatening to overwhelm him. He wasn’t going to last but he was desperate to make sure that Donna came at least one more time. She deserved that and more and he was going to make it happen.

“Come here,” he said, voice low.

Without losing her rhythm, Donna leaned down. Josh trailed kisses down her jawline until he could latch onto her earlobe, worrying at it before moving to a spot behind her ear that made her gasp and grind down on him hard.

He thrust up, breath coming harder and pressure growing stronger. Donna rolled her hips and he lost it, coming hard and fast, fingers digging into her skin as he hung on for dear life.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he muttered.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Donna soothed, slowing her motions as he began to soften inside of her.

Josh didn’t say anything, just adjusted his hand and started rubbing at her clit in the same patterns that he had discovered she responded to with his tongue earlier.

“Come on, Donna. One more time.”

“Josh, I can’t.”

“You can. You can do anything.” He redoubled his efforts as Donna’s breathing sped up.

It was with a quiet cry that she came around him, collapsing onto his chest as she came down.

They basked in the rare silence between them as he slipped out of her and they rearranged themselves so Donna was only half on top of him. She made a sleepy, satisfied sound as she pillowed her head on his chest and Josh’s heart felt like it was overflowing with warmth.

Tomorrow they could talk about what all this meant and worry about the election and everything that it would change about their lives. Tonight was for them and for not even questioning that Donna was staying here and that they were sleeping in the same bed.

Tonight was theirs. Tomorrow could wait.


End file.
